The Celestial River
The Celestial River is described by both Tribe and Hive as an essence of Existence Itself. Not much is known about it other than those tuned to it proper are capable of drawing off of it. Through it they are capable of performing Energy Manipulation, Magic, and Curses. The specifics as to how are unknown but it is believed that they bring essence of the Light or Dark elements of the C.R. into their being and can transform it into energy, or manipulate it externally as it is within everything and everyone. Energy Manipulation By drawing the C.R. into oneself they are able to transform it into Energy which can be converted into a physical force or used internally. Through it a person is able to enhance their body among many things, including the accelerated regeneration of cells and production of cells to essentially stop the aging process. It is also able to be poured out of oneself to enhance the environment depending on the traits of the energy they are capable of using. Energies are also capable of being changed into blasts of energy in physical form or changed into a different form such as force itself, fire, electricity, and many others. Currently known Energies include Light and Dark though it is believed there are more. It is also unknown how a person is able to use a specific energy or if they could learn to use multiple. One theory indicates that state of mind plays a factor and that bloodline lineage plays a factor as descendants of those who had accessed a certain Energy inherited that energy by default. Another theory indicates that it applies to the specific area of the planet that the Northern was holier than the Southern. It is still a mystery to be solved and may one day be solved. Light Energy Light Energy draws off Light itself. Light Energy is referred to as the energy of Life. Its most notable property is that it can revitalize the land and bring new life. Another unique feat is that those who drink Tribe blood that are of dark nature, such as a Vampire, will combust immediately if they can not withstand light. Dark Energy Dark Energy draws off Darkness itself. Dark Energy is referred to as Coldness. Its most notable property is that it can enhance the land and help create new minerals. Another unique feat is that Dark Energy is capable of freezing a person Magic Manipulation By using slight bits of Energy within the body one is able to manipulate the C.R. around themselves to create astounding feats, including manipulation of non-energy elements. Magic is a broad term that can include Conjuring, Alchemy, and much much more. In essence it is the manipulation of the C.R. externally and encompasses all that fits the description. Curse Manipulation Curses are a rare and often misunderstood form of Celestial River manipulation. It is the manipulation of the C.R. within another that often negatively affects the victim. Category:Celestial River Category:Supernatural